


Breaking In

by Lightspeed



Series: Monstrous Intent [10]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Faun!Scout, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout's new body warrants a lot more casual sexual contact than before.  Sniper and Scout laze about in a post-coital haze, chatting and reflecting on his new state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from an anonymous tumblr user for faun!Scout and Sniper cuddles

Scout sighed, cuddling back against Sniper, relishing the feeling of warm skin against his own, of hair brushing his back, and a thigh pressed gently against his bottom like a seat for him. “Yanno, I kinda miss bein' able to feel skin on my ass,” he mumbled, nuzzling against the slim arm beneath his head, taking care to keep his antlers away from the bushman's face. “An' bein' able to just lean back for kisses.”

“Yeh, I can understand that. I'm sorry, mate. It's gotta be 'ard.”

“Well not right now it ain't. You gotta gimme like a minute or two, then I can.”

“I mean your situation you bloody boggan. Not your prick.”

Scout chuckled, capturing Sniper's foot between his hooves and gently stroking at his arch, ginger and practiced, making the bushman fidget as it tickled. “Yeah, it sucks, but what can I do, right? I can, like, transform if I want when we're doin' this, but this is me. It ain't right if I try an' be somethin' I ain't unless I gotta, yanno?”

“Suppose so. I get the feeling you like this more than you play at.”

“Me? Play?” The tickling increased. “Never.”

“Aaaah! Stop that!” Sniper yelped, tugging his foot away and swatting at Scout's furry hip. “Think I liked you better before you figured out how your new body worked.”

“Hey, you weren't complainin' when you helped break it in.”


End file.
